


You Get Me So High

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Weed, begging? kinda, fluff?, handjobs, larry's more dominant in this one, sal is a horny boy, so is larry, thats basically it, the boys smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: The boys get high bc I'm an unoriginal stoner





	You Get Me So High

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing porn of these two and I don't know wether to be ashamed of myself or not

It was another one of those nights Larry loved, getting high in his room with his best bro. Nothing could be better than this. 

‘ _Except maybe shoving my tongue down his throat._ ’ 

Larry shook his head at the thought, chastising himself for thinking about that again. He’d been having those thoughts about Sal more often than usual lately. Normally he could drown them out with weed or music or painting, but nothing had been working. 

Sal caught his attention when he plopped down right next to him, the shorter boy’s thigh pressed against his. He watched as the other boy sucked in against the joint before moving it away from his mouth, holding it out to Larry. He exhaled, the smoke coming out of the eyeholes and the bottom of his mask. Larry laughed and took the joint.

“I’ll never get tired of watching you do that. It’s so fuckin’ cool looking!” The taller mused before taking a hit.

Sal chuckled softly “you’re so easily impressed.”

Larry nudged him with his elbow. “When it’s you, yeah of course. Everything you do is rad dude.” 

It could have just been the high making his head feel fuzzy, but he could have sworn he saw the tips of Sal’s ears turn red. 

“You wanna help me beat this level on the gear boy?” Sal asked suddenly, getting up from his spot next to Larry. 

“Sure man,” The taller replied taking another hit before putting the joint out in his ashtray. 

Sal retrieved the game console and made his way back towards Larry. To the brunet’s surprise, his friend sat down in his lap rather than next to him. He couldn’t help the blush that arose on his face. 

“Sal what-“

“This way you can see the screen better.” The shorter was quick to rationalize his choice of seating. He leaned back into Larry’s chest and the older of the two thought he might die.

After a while Larry grew comfortable with this arrangement, even snaking his arms around Sal’s middle and resting his chin on his shoulder. Sal didn’t seem to mind in the slightest either. While this was different, it felt natural to them. They got through the level Sal was stuck on and a few more when Larry closed his eyes and subtly breathed in the scent of his friend. Sal had the smell of weed on him, like Larry, but a cleaner version. He smelled nice.

“You smell nice.” 

Larry felt Sal go ridged under him. “Uh, Thanks?”

“Mmh,” Larry replied and turned his head slightly, causing his mouth to press against Sal’s neck. He just smiled and Sal shivered. 

“L-larry what are you..”

He pulled away a bit “Oh sorry, weed’s making me sleepy and you’re warm.” His arms tightened ever so slightly around Sal, hugging him. “You’re so tiny and huggable, dude. I just wanna pick you up and hold you.”

“I.. I wouldn’t be opposed to that.. you give nice hugs.” Sal murmured. 

Larry laughed. “Okay, from now on I’ll just give you random hugs and pick you up.” 

“You know I’m gonna pretend I don’t like it and tell you to put me down if you do it around any of our friends.” 

“Yeah but _I’ll_ know you like it.”

They stayed quiet for a while, just sitting there, game long forgotten by now. Larry thought about what would happen if he moved just a bit, and kissed Sal’s neck. His face grew warm as he fantasized about his friend. He was so caught up in his daydream he almost didn’t realize when Sal moved, leaning forward and reaching behind him to undo the clasps of his mask. Once it was off he leaned back into Larry’s chest. 

“You more comfortable now?” He asked softly

“Mhm” 

It had taken them a long time for Sal to get comfortable taking off his prosthetic around Larry, It was _only_ Larry too. The thought made the brunet smile.

“Mind if I play with your hair?”

“Uh sure, go ahead.”

Larry slowly took Sal’s hair down from its normal pigtails, gently carding his fingers through the blue locks. Sal sighed contentedly. The taller kept running his fingers through soft blue hair for a long while, soft smile on his face. He was truly enamored by this boy in his lap. Eventually Sal spoke again. 

“Larry..?”

“Hm?”

Sal turned in Larry’s lap to face him. “What would you do.. if I asked you to kiss me?”

“I’d kiss you.” Larry replied easily, his hand coming to cup Sal’s face.

Sal leaned into the touch. “Then..” he looked up at Larry. “Will you kiss me?”

Larry didn’t reply. He just pulled Sal closer and kissed him. The brunet marveled at how soft the other boy’s mouth was even with all the scarring across his lips. They quickly dissolved into slow languid making out, Larry sucking on Sal’s tongue made the shorter boy’s legs feel like jelly. Had he not been sitting in Larry’s lap his legs would have given out underneath him. He couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. That piqued Larry’s interest, his hand resting on Sal’s hip began to rub his thumb in circles on the protruding bone.

“Nnnh.. Larry..” Sal whimpered into the other boy’s mouth.

The brunet pulled away a bit chuckling “I’m not even doing anything. What’s got you so horny?”

“Mmh.. you.” He replied

“Oh, yeah?” He started planting kisses on the shorter boy’s jaw and throat.

Sal shifted his hips. “Y-Yeah.”

Larry’s hand dipped under Sal’s shirt as he sucked a hickey into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “You’re so soft..” he murmured against his skin. 

The blue haired boy whimpered “Larry..” 

“Yes?”

“I.. I need you.. please..”

Larry’s other hand slid down Sal’s stomach to the front of his red skinny jeans. “Can I unbutton these?”

Sal nodded quickly, eyes screwed shut, biting his lip. The taller easily unbuttoned his friend’s pants and unzipped the zipper. He slid his hand inside, palming him through his underwear. Sal inhaled sharply at the contact.

“You okay?” Larry asked, stilling his hand.

“Please don’t stop..” Sal begged, barely above a whisper. 

The sound of his best friend begging him to touch him went straight to his dick. 

“I like how you sound when you beg.” Larry purred into his ear.

“Please Larry.. please touch me.. I- I need you.. I need you to touch me so bad.”

‘ _How can I say no to that?_ ’

“Sit up on your knees a sec.” 

Sal did as he was told and Larry pulled his pants down to his thighs. He motioned for him to sit back down and Sal again, did as instructed. The brunet pulled him closer, so his ass was right on his erection. 

“L-larry-“

“Hush baby, I’ve got you.”

Larry’s hand was soon in Sal’s underwear, fishing out his dick. Sal was already wet with pre-cum. Larry used his thumb to smear the liquid down Sal’s member. The shorter boy’s entire body quivered.

“Hey babe, wanna hand me that lotion?” Larry asked using his other hand to point at a bottle of lotion on the desk next to them.

Sal nodded and shakily reached out to grab it. Once he had it he handed it to Larry, which he happily opened and squirted some in his hand. His fingers wrapped around Sal and started up a slow pace. The blue haired boy whimpered and buried his face in Larry’s neck. He begged Larry to go faster but he never did. Edging him toward his climax torturously slowly. Sal let out soft moans and whines, he ground his hips down on Larry, desperate for more. The brunet groaned in response.

“Sal, look at me.” He ordered. 

The shorter obeyed. He looked at Larry, his eyes half lidded, drool down his chin. Larry couldn’t help but kiss him. 

“God you’re so beautiful. You’re fucking perfect Sal.” 

“Larry- Larry I’m close!”

“Cum for me baby, I wanna see the bliss on your face when I make you cum.”

Sal let out a strangled moan as he painted Larry’s shirt white. The taller helped him through his orgasm and tucked him back into his underwear. Afterward he gave him a peck on the cheek.

“How was that?” 

“The best I’ve ever felt in my life..

“Not bad for my first time giving a handjob then?”

“Fucking amazing.. are you still..?” 

Larry shifted his hips, pressing his still very hard clothed dick against Sal’s ass. “Yeah, you mind moving a bit so I can.. you know?”

Sal slipped off his lap and let Larry undo his pants and take his erection out of his underwear. Sal couldn’t help but stare at how big his friend was, his mouth watering. Larry was about to finish himself off when the blue haired boy knocked his hand away.

“Sal what are you-“

He was cut short by Sal taking him in his mouth. He hissed and took a handful of blue hair to ground himself. Sal moaned around him and he sunk lower, trying to take in as much as he possibly could, stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

“Fucking hell Sal..” Larry panted, which only egged the other boy on. 

He choked himself on Larry’s cock, to which he found he quite liked doing. He kept it up until Larry warned him he was close. He pulled back just a bit so he could swallow down everything the brunet gave him. After Larry was spent, leaned back panting, Sal let him fall from his lips and put him back in his underwear. 

Sal climbed back into his lap and they cuddled for a long while just catching their breath and enjoying each other’s presence. Sal broke the silence.

“What does this mean for us?”

“What do you want it to mean?” Larry asked softly, tucking a lock of blue hair behind Sal’s ear.

“That we’re boyfriends.” Sal replied quietly.

Larry smiled. “I want that too.” 

The two fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each others arms, safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be my last fic for a bit, ya boi's winter break was fun while it lasted.


End file.
